Water and Wisdom
by halfchickensquirrel
Summary: When Athena is raped and there is an unplanned birth, her child is taken in by her long time rival. Unfortunately this child should not exist so how will he cope with being an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Athena ran.

She was zipping away from the party on Olympus. She admitted it. She was running. She was scared. If he caught her there was nothing that she could do. Even her father couldn't help her against him.

She ran round the corner and straight into him.

It was nine months later. She was again running. The child was swelling in her stomach. **(A/N God not human, different timings.)**There was nothing she could do. It was coming now.

Nine months of hiding it. Nine months of pain. She collapsed. The child was coming now.

She screamed in pain as the baby started to come. She heard footsteps behind her followed by a curse and quicker footsteps. She looked up to see her long-time rival Poseidon, looking down with concern. He enveloped her in water and the pain went immediately.

An hour later and it was done. She had the baby in her hands. Her baby.

"Who is the father Athena?" He asked

She thought for a moment as to whether or not to reveal it. She then realised he genuinely cared.

"Pontus."

"What, how?"

"At the party for the winter solstice he came to me in one of his many forms. He caught me and raped me. There was nothing I could do."

"What are you going to do with the child? Your father will not be happy about your oath being broken but he will be even more worried about the power this child could have."

Athena thought for a moment about her options. "You take the child."

"What, why?"

"Because you are one of the Olympians that has a head on their shoulders and you will be able to hide the child in your domain."

Poseidon thought for a moment and smiled "You do realise that you just complemented me."

"What, you think that I would argue with you if you had the brain the size of Ares'."

"Fair point, I will take the child on the conditions that you keep in contact with it. I will not have a motherless child walking around Atlantis."

Athena smiled. "I will visit whenever I can."

"Good. Say goodbye and I will be off."

Athena looked down at the child. She waved her hand over it and his features changed so it looked like Poseidon's child. The only thing that would not change are the stormy grey eyes which stubbornly stayed put.

"I will train the child Athena. One last thing, what is his name."

"His name is Perseus."

Poseidon smiled. He then took Perseus in his arms and dissipated into the sea mist.

**Ten years later**

Perseus ducked under the trident thrust. He swung his sword and managed to draw blood on his brother. He smiled at Triton. "First blood to me."

Triton smiled back at Perseus, and the struck again. Perseus was about to counter when he stopped suddenly.

He got up eyes glowing. "Mother." He yelled before flashing out.

He landed right outside of Athena's temple. There he was. He saw a man fighting his mother. She was winning as she was the goddess of war. She didn't however see her brother's siblings come up behind her. Ares continued to keep her occupied. Phobas was about to strike when he was blasted off his feet by water. When he and his brother got up they looked around for the culprit. They watched in horror as Athena disarmed and impaled Ares and then whipped around to face them. They ran.

Athena then turned back to Ares. "Another round to me."

She then walked back into her temple.

She shut the door and embraced the boy who was waiting inside for her. "Thanks for that. I hadn't noticed them and the help was much appreciated."

"Any time mum. Ares' face is always funny when you beat him."

"Percy I have to go but I will visit you again soon."

"Bye mum."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

I could sense my mother was upset. Worried even. It was probably because of the circumstances of my birth that I could. Only Poseidon, Amphirite, Triton, Hestia, Hades, and Athena know of my existence, so I have to be careful where I go. But I cannot leave my mother upset.

I flashed to her palace. When I appeared I saw her watching through an iris message. There was a boy and two girls being pursued by monsters. We watched them for a while and I asked, "Where are they?"

"I cannot interfere with my children." Mother said.

I smiled, "I can though."

She looked worried for a second and then gave in. "They are on their way to camp half-blood."

I flashed there without waiting for another answer. I saw a lightning bolt hit a hellhound. A daughter of Zeus, interesting, I thought.

I ran down the hill and drew my sword. I swept through the monsters as if I had been trained by a war god (which of course I had.) The daughter of Zeus looked at me only to nod in appreciation when I beheaded a hellhound that was diving at her. "Go, I'll hold them off." I did this for two reasons. Firstly I wanted them to get a safe distance away and secondly, I needed to use my powers and I did not want them to see that.

The daughter of Zeus led the way; the boy grabbed the younger girls hand and then followed her up the slope.

The furies looked at me, "our master will not be happy with your interference, young demi-god. It would be wise to get out of the way before we have to make you move."

Instead of answering I created a hurricane. The furies looked slightly apprehensive at the show of power. "So you are a son of Poseidon, our master will be most interested by the turn of events."

I drove the hurricane forward and ripped through the monsters in front of me. Within seconds I had my knee on Alecto's chest. The other monsters were piles of dust around me. The creature in charge of the fields of punishment was scared.

"There are two things that you should know before I send you back to your master. Firstly that my father is not Poseidon no matter how much I wish it was, and secondly, my adopted uncle will not be pleased by your lack of courtesy to his favourite nephew." With that I stabbed her through the neck.

I turned around to see if they had gotten away. I saw them at the top of the hill looking in awe at the scene before them. I flashed away.

**Thalia's POV**

When we had been caught up to speed by Chiron the leader of the camp, I explained how we got here with the kindly ones following. We described everything that we saw and heard. Chiron wanted to make sure that we told him exactly what was said by the mysterious boy.

Chiron was sure that he was not a demigod. No demigod could have that much power. Chiron said that whoever it was it was most likely sent by one of our parents. "It can't have been Zeus. He would never get involved like that. It must have been either Athena or Hermes. I will ask them the next time we meet them."

"Thank you Chiron. It is nice to have a home." Luke said.

Chiron smiled, "I assume that you will all want to go to your cabins. You have had a long past few days."

**Percy's POV**

When I arrived back in mother's palace I was enveloped in a hug.

"Thank you Percy." Athena said.

"It's okay mum. I enjoy fighting with things that are not you or my brother."

Mum got up, "I need to go to a council meeting, and I'll see you soon."

"Mum what was my sister's name?"

Mum smiled as she realised that I wanted to have another person to talk to. "Her name is Annabeth, Percy."

**Two years later (Percy is 12)**

I had been watching over my sister for a while now. She had gone with her friends Luka and Thalia on a quest after the master bolt and trident.

Not many people knew that the helm of darkness had been stolen, but Percy being Hades' favourite nephew had been aware from the day it had been stolen.

I watched in amusement as Thalia posted medusa's head to the Olympians. They need to go to the underworld, or at least they think that they do. When they were on their way to the train station I saw someone who I was not most pleased to see. Ares went to talk to them and he gave them a backpack.

My mother was already aware of Ares' treachery but Zeus would not listen. I saw him make them a deal.

They ran off to the 'ride of love'. When they got there I watched in horror as they were surrounded by monsters. They drew their assortment of weapons. My mother's words kept going round my head. "Do not intervene unless it is absolutely necessary. I watched as they held their own against the wide array of monsters that had surrounded them. I was happy to let them fight their own way out when I saw that hopeless war god block their exit. They were good fighters but not good enough.

"You three will have to get through me." Ares said with obvious arrogance.

"Alright, I Luke Castellian challenge…." I could not let this happen so I landed in the middle of the two of them.

"No worries Luke, I'll take the war god." I said.

"You." Thalia said. I nodded.

"Of you go, you three have a quest to complete. Let me the 12 year old child stay back and fight the war god. I'll be fine." I said with a smile on my face.

They were hesitant to go and then I made a hand gesture at Annabeth. Her eyes widened and then she said, "Come on guys we need to go."

They all left leaving me and a surprised war god. "So uncle, are you sure you do not want to back down."

He attacked with a growl. He swung his two handed sword down in a wide arc. He was surprised when I dodged it. He tried again and was even more surprised when I blocked it without giving any signs that I was fighting a stronger opponent. He then launched into a flurry of blows each one slightly more wild than the last. He eventually left his guard slightly open on a downwards strike so I sidestepped and impaled him in the abdomen.

He looked down in shock at the sword that was impaled up to the hilt in his chest. "Who are you?"

I smirked. "Could you please tell me where the weapons are? I would enjoy making you go to Tartarus but I would rather be civil about this."

He looked at my smirking face. "Never sea spawn."

I glared at him with such intensity Ares the fearless war god shrunk back from a twelve year old boy.

"The backpack." He said.

I smiled, "there that wasn't so hard was it uncle. Be sure to say high to your friends the gods of fear for me."

I turned around and flashed to the entrance to the underworld and made conversation with Charon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

I was talking to Charon about a pay rise when my sister and the other two walked in.

"Took you long enough." I said. They looked at me possibly wondering how I was not either dead or incapacitated.

"Now I want to introduce me to my good friend Charon." He smiled at me. "Could you let these guys across." He looked a bit frustrated and was about to speak when I cut him off. "Did you really think that I would not pay you." I tossed him a bag full of dramachas.

He laughed and said, "All aboard the ferry."

Annabeth came up to me. "Who are you?" I looked at her and then grabbed her wrist and flashed out. We arrived at the end of the ferry ride.

"Why did you take me here?" she said slightly worried.

"I do not want the other two to hear this. I am your brother."

"But your immortal, that means.. oh no, my mother would never break her oath."

"She did not. I am a result of a most unfortunate event."

Annabeth covered her mouth in shock that even her mother was unable to stop rape.

"Who was it?"

I put my fist into a ball. "Pontus." Annabeth gasped.

"How?"

"He was in one of his many forms that he can be in while in slumber. He caught and, you know, mother."

Annabeth started to cry. I put my arms around her to comfort her. When the ferry started to come into view, I said, "I would rather that my parentage stays hidden." She nodded.

When they landed on the edge of the ferry ride they hugged Annabeth and asked where she had been. She just said that we had had a talk. I walked over to Charon and said, "I will talk to my Uncle Hades about a pay rise. See you soon?" he nodded.

I joined the others. When we got a little further down the road we were on we saw Cerberus. He barked in happiness at seeing one of the few people who plays with him. Luke drew his sword and I said, "Stand down." They then watched in fascination as I procured a shield out of nothing and threw it as hard as I could. He pelted after it in a blur of darkness.

They looked at me in astonishment. When we got to the palace I led the way. When Hades saw me he said, "Perseus welcome. How is my favourite Nephew?"

"Fine uncle. I have a gift for you."

I gestured for Luke to give me the backpack. He complied hesitantly. I opened it and brought out the helmet of darkness. I threw it to my Uncle and he caught it.

"How do these Demigods have my helmet?"

"The backpack was given to them by Ares. I believe that he convinced someone to steal them for him."

Hades thought about this for a minute and then nodded slowly. He was about to speak when Persephone flashed in. "My father wants you in the council hall now." She turned to see me. "Hello Perseus." She said warmly.

I bowed quickly and in doing so kissed her hand. "Always a pleasure Lady Persephone." She laughed out loud.

"Always so well mannered. Your mother taught you well."

I smiled. I turned to the demigods. I gave Luke the backpack. "the other two weapons are in there."

"Are you not coming with us?" Thalia said. I shook my head.

"Go with your uncle Thalia. You three are needed as the heroes of Olympus. You have stopped possibly the biggest war in the history of Olympus. You are some of the greatest heroes because of this."

"But you fought off Ares, and made us welcome in the underworld, it would have been impossible without you." Luke protested.

I smiled and then flashed out.

**Annabeth POV**

We turned to Lord Hades and he shadow travelled all of us right into the throne room. We all fell to the ground feeling ill much to some of the gods amusement.

When I looked up all of the Olympians were there waiting for us. Apollo winked at me, and I bowed to Zeus. "Lord Zeus we have the weapons that were required of us to find." Luke opened the backpack and gave the master bolt to Zeus. He then gave the Trident to Poseidon. Poseidon smiled in thanks.

"Who did you get the weapons off?" Zeus asked.

"They were given to us in this backpack along with the Helmet of Darkness. The backpack belonged to Lord Ares."

Everyone in the throne room stared at him. He shrugged and said. "I enjoy a good war." Zeus glared at him. "the thing that I am more worried about is the kid that beat me." He sent a memory to all of the people there of the fight.

When it was finished Zeus said, "He looks like your son Poseidon."

"I wish he was. I have known him for years and he is a great person, and would be a great son. He is however my adopted son."

"Who else knows who he is?"

Athena, Hestia and Hades raised their hands.

"Artemis, bring him here, in chains."

There were two things that happened next. The first was that the two bothers of the big three pointed their weapons at Zeus. The second and probably more surprising to the council was that Athena yelled no.

Zeus then teleported out of the throne room alone with Artemis and most of the gods.

Hades looked at me and the other demigods thanked us and left as well. Athena and Poseidon were locked in conversation. All I could pick out was, "Leave him alone" and "He would expect us to help."

They then flashed out leaving only Hestia. She smiled at us and the next thing we knew was we were on our beds in camp half-blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

'Great' I thought. The immortal girl scouts are going to be coming after me just because I tried to help. In doing so Zeus the paranoid idiot that he is, sent his hunters after me. That was what Uncle Hades had said. At least he dad, mum, and Auntie Hestia don't want to kill me. I still have some of the major gods on my side.

I knew that they knew I was in here. I was currently in a beach hut. I had been eating my lunch when Uncle came in. about five minutes later I heard the hunters and their hounds arrive. I could flash out but that would alert them to me being an immortal. Zeus' pants would get even more in a twist if that was revealed. My plan was to knock out whoever came through the door and then push them back out the window, (it was a bungalow.) I would then wait until a lieutenant came in and would use them as a bargaining chip to make sure I could get away.

My plan was going well so far. I had knocked out two hunters and a wolf.

Of course it all went wrong. I heard the door open and I swung my sword at whoever it was only to have it blocked by none other than Artemis.

I looked in surprise for a moment and then said, "Why are you here?" knowing full well the answer.

"My father wants you brought to him in chains."

"Why did you come here alone?"

"I do not want the girls to get hurt."

"I would like to point out that you cannot fight me until I challenge you."

"No, you are my prey and I am the hunter. I can fight you when I want."

**Artemis' POV**

He struck so fast I knew that I had underestimated him.

With that speed he must be immortal. I drew my other hunting knife and he drew another sword.

He smiled at me not even remotely worried that he was about to fight one of the Olympians. I then remembered that Ares said he had beaten him. If this kid had beaten Ares fairly then I was in trouble. I knew that I was good with the hunting knives but that I was much better with my bow.

The kid in front of me looked to be in his element. We fought back and forth, through the hut. He looked slightly disappointed. That worried me.

There was a noise outside and the hunters were breaking the door down. His face changed from a smile to one of concentration. He sped up his strikes getting faster and faster. I struggled to keep up and was now being driven back.

The hunters burst into the hut and saw me with a sword to my throat. He smiled at the Hunters and said, "I would rather that I did not have to cause any of you harm. If you would just let me go I will release your mistress. They put down their weapons. "Don't do anything stupid." He whispered into my ear.

He then pushed me forward and flashed out.

The hunters looked at me in shock. "I need to speak with my father at once."

I flashed out.

When I arrived at the palace father looked at me.

"We may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"He is an immortal. A highly skilled one at that."

"How do you know?"

"He beat me." I murmured.

Father's eyes widened. "I had assumed that he had caught Ares off guard. This is worrying. I cannot ask Athena as she seems to be distracted on this area."

"Father, there is a reason for that."

"What is it?"

"I believe that he is her son."

"How do you know?"

"His facial features look so much like her. He could almost be a male version of her he is so similar."

Zeus looked shocked.

"I shall speak to her at once."

**Percy's POV**

"Mum, Artemis will have worked it out by now. You need to accelerate my growth."

"Persephone gave you the pills for a reason. You will be much harder to hide as your power levels will increase almost to their full potential."

"Mum I have been growing at half speed. The extra power will be needed."

Mum sighed, "Fine. Take the seed that reverts the growth levels back to normal."

"Thank you mother. Sixteen years old here I come."

I popped the seed into my mouth and was surrounded by a golden light. When it faded I was much taller and was stronger.

Mum backed off a bit as she could feel the power coming off me.

I went up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks mum."

There was a thunder crash above and Zeus flashed in flanked by the Artemis and Ares.

I turned to face them. "Hello uncle you are looking nice today." I said mockingly.

"How?" Artemis asked.

"What is it daughter?" Zeus said.

"He seems to have grown about four years in age in about an hour."

I smiled at her. "I have been keeping my growth level down to half speed so as not to scare any paranoid kings."

Ares smirked.

"Athena who is this child?" Zeus demanded.

She looked at me and I nodded.

"About twelve years ago, I was at your and Apollo's birthday party." She said gesturing at Artemis. "A man met me and tried to seduce me. I denied all his attempts. When I left the party he followed and chased me. When he caught me he raped me." Athena looked like she might start to cry in memory of it. Artemis went over to her and started to console her.

"If you were wondering my father is Pontus, Uncle."

Zeus looked gobsmacked. He had been ready to accuse Athena of breaking her oath and killing the child. Now he was faced with a crying pair of daughters and an angry adolesant who had power radiating from him. Now he was not so sure he could kill the child if he wanted to.

I pointed to the door. Ares left and Zeus flashed out in a clash of thunder. I went down to my mother's level and said. "I am going to my father's palace. I will see you soon."

Artemis gave me a questioning look. "Poseidon adopted me as mother could not raise me herself."

Artemis nodded. "Sorry for hunting you."

I smiled, "You gave me some fun while I waited to have my uncle rant at me. It was a pleasure to be considered important enough to be hunted by the best."

I flashed out.

"Your son has manners."

"What did you expect, an illiterate thug? Of course he has manners."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I arrived in dad's palace he was so shocked to see me he almost fell off his chair.

"Hi dad."

"So I see you decided to go and age to where you are meant to be."

"Yes I did."

"Are you still being chased by the Hunters?"

I smirked. I told him what had happened and he laughed. "I can't believe that I missed that. My brother's face would have been a sight to behold."

I smiled in remembrance, "It was quiet amusing. Could I talk to my brother please?"

"Of course he is in the arena."

I nodded my thanks. When I found my brother I went over to him.

"Brother I have a request to make."

"Okay Perseus."

"I have been aware of a creature for quite some time. That creature is likely to be hunted by Artemis, I would like you to get it first."

He nodded, "What is it?" when I told him his eyes widened in shock. "I shall retrieve it and bring it here."

"Thank you brother. This creature could cause an almost unlimited amount of issues to Olympus."

A Iris message appeared in front of Percy as he was walking to his room. Although as an immortal he did not have to sleep, he did need to rest. On the Iris message was a distraught Athena. "They… they took Annabeth." She said trying to hold back tears. "She, Luke, and Thalia were fighting the Manticore with the hunters and Artemis. The Manticore took her as he fell off a cliff. Also Artemis has been captured."

Percy looked at her in shock. "Why were they fighting the Manticore?"

"They were looking for two of your Uncle Hades' children. So was the Manticore. You are the only immortal that can enter a quest as you are not a god. Please can you join the quest to rescue them?"

"I would do it without you asking mum."

With that I flashed out to Camp half-blood. I strode into the office in the big house.

"Hello Chiron."

"Who are you?" he asked evenly.

"I am Perseus, son of Athena, adopted son of Poseidon and Amphirite. I believe that Thalia, Luke and Annabeth may have mentioned me before."

"You are the one who saved them on the hill the day they arrived aren't you."

"Yes I am also the one that helped them on their quest for the lightning bolt. I am also as I am sure you can work out I am Annabeth's brother. Athena sent me to be in the quest that they are sending out."

"Who is your real father?"

I glared at him. "My father is none of your business. All I can tell you is that he is immortal."

"So you are a god. How have I not heard of you?"

"I am not a god, just an immortal. I can therefore help in mortal affairs."

"Zoe who is leading the mission will need to know your abilities."

"Fair enough. Do you mind if I talk to Thalia and Luke?"

"No problem."

I left the big house and went into the Zeus cabin. When I had flashed in Thalia saw me and took a few seconds to work out who I was, "Perseus," she exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"I am fine. I am here to join the quest to get Annabeth."

"Oh, that."

"I will need to do some fighting to show Zoe what I can do. Apparently beating her mistress is not enough."

"This could be interesting. I will get Luke and Zoe. We will meet you in the arena."

When I got to the arena I sat on the ground and meditated to clear my mind. I heard the door open and in stepped Thalia, Luke and all of the Huntresses.

"Good to see you again Luke." I said warmly."

"Hi Perseus."

I nodded. "Zoe how do you wish to test me. You have already seen the result of one of my fights even if you did not see the fight itself."

She looked at me with a mixture of respect and annoyance. "You must have cheated as my Mistress cannot be beaten easily."

I smirked. "You will fight Phoebe, Atlanta and Diana." Three girls stepped forward with their bows already out and ready. I smiled at them and drew my two swords. They released arrows as one. Thalia and Luke looked in horror as I made no move to avoid the arrows. At the last moment I chopped the arrows in half. The huntresses looked in shock. I waited for them to draw their hunting knives. I faced off against all three. They came forward together and each came at me with a flurry of blows. I managed to stop each one with relative ease while I was backing off slowly. They thought they had me on the ropes.

They were wrong. I was just playing with them to show Zoe that I could fight. I got bored. I disarmed Atlanta with a flick of my wrist. One of her knives clattered to the floor. I then kicked Diana in the chest and she fell backwards. I then hit Atlanta on the head with the pommel of one sword while sweeping Phoebe's legs from under her with the side of the other. I then put a sword to the neck of the two conscious Huntresses. The spectators looked at me in shock. "Good enough for you Zoe?"

She had the smallest smile on her lips.

"I believe that you may be useful on this quest. Why do you want to come anyway?"

"My sister is captured. I also have the utmost respect for Lady Artemis. Do you need another reason?"

"No. we will be departing at first light tomorrow." Zoe said.

"That is fine with me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Percy's POV**

I was watching them from in a tree. As I was an immortal I did not need to sleep. I had just spent the night watching in amusement as Phoebe and Zoe set traps for me to walk into. They must not know that I am an immortal I muttered to myself. I saw Thalia and Luke come up the hill. There my four quest mates. They were only waiting for me.

I watched as Luke was caught in a trap and was hanging from a tree. Thalia cut him down and the Hunters were too busy laughing.

I heard Phoebe say, "Now all we have to do is catch that pitiful excuse for a demigod." Thalia and Luke looked at her.

"You do realise that he is not a demigod." Luke said.

"He is the son of Athena and adopted son of Poseidon and Amphirite."

Phoebe looked at her in shock. "He is the son of Poseidon and Athena, albeit the adopted son of Poseidon. How did that happen? I thought Athena and Poseidon hated each other."

I flashed right behind her, "They used to but they both agree over me."

"How are you here? I assume that you are an immortal." Zoe asked.

I turned to her, "The rule does not stop immortals, just gods. Why do you think the titans fight mortals?"

"Fair enough, are you a brain child then?"

"No."

"What. So Athena broke her oath. Who is the father?"

I visibly flinched. "That is none of your business," I said, trying to hold back anger. The other four backed off a little at the sudden change of attitude the powerful immortal just had.

I took a deep breath and said, "For hunters you two are not very good at checking your surroundings. I was sitting in the tree over there. You were too occupied with setting traps to notice me watching you."

I then walked down the hill and they followed me. I clicked my fingers and a large suberu appeared. "All aboard,"

I got in the front and Zoe sat next to me.

When we were on our way Zoe said, "How did you age so fast, last time we saw you, you were about four years younger."

"I have been holding back my age to keep my power signature hidden from Zeus."

She nodded accepting the answer, "How did you do it though?"

"I took seeds to stunt my growth and seeds to accelerate it again."

"Okay."

"I need to know that you will trust me to do what is necessary. My sister is captured and so whatever I do will be in the interests of the quest even if it does not seem that way."

She thought for a bit and nodded, "I need to know what else you are capable of, well what you are capable of that does not count sword fighting."

I looked at her ignoring the road for a second, I then looked back, "I am basically another son of Poseidon, and I can even shoot straight."

We sat in silence for a bit longer. "Did you have to live in Atlantis?"

"Yeah, there is actually a lot more to do there than you think."

"I am surprised that Poseidon took you in."

"I think he felt partially responsible for what happened."

"Why?"  
I did not answer.

She looked at me. I just stared ahead my hand clenching the wheel.

"Ask your mistress, she knows." I said bitterly.

She was once again surprised by my change in attitude. She put two and two together.

"So you say that your mother did not break her oath but you are not a brain child. That means that you know.."

"Yes I know." My voice had lowered to a whisper.

She looked at me again this time with a little pity. "I'm sorry."

I smirked, the great Zoe Nightshade apologising to a boy. I did not see that coming.

When we stopped for food outside a history museum. We sat down to eat at a nearby café. I looked around warily. Something was wrong.

I got up and said, "I am going to the toilet."

I walked off not waiting for a response. I followed my gut instinct and saw a man with hundreds of monsters. He put teeth in a flowerpot and started a spell. Some skeletons climbed out of the ground. I knew what these were. My mother was the goddess if wisdom after all. They were sparti. He gave them some clothing to smell. I heard two words, "Quest members."

I flashed back to the table making Thalia jump and Luke squeak in a very unmanly manner. I would have laughed if it was not for the sparti.

"Guys we have a problem."

"What is it?" Phoebe said mockingly. "Is there a big bad wolf or something?"

I glared at her and turned to Zoe, "There were sparti and they were given clothes by a man called the general."

Zoe's eyes widened in shock. "We have to go now."

We all got up and went straight for the exit. When we had managed to get out we saw eight skeletons walking towards us. I pointed at them and they w looked at me. A wave came from nowhere and they were swept away.

Phoebe nodded to me. I smiled.

We continued on our way until we heard a roar. We turned to see a huge lion. Zoe and Phoebe immediately started to shoot arrows at it. They just bounced off.

"Crap, it's the nemean lion." I yelled.

"How do we beat it?" Thalia yelled as she charged in.

"Keep him occupied for a bit." Luke then joined her in distracting the huge feline. I felt a tug in my gut and a huge ball of water came down the road towards us. Everyone stopped to look at it I then shot it at the lion. The ball of water surrounded it. It was elevated off the ground. I held it there for a minute and then dropped the water. When I looked at my handiwork I saw a lion slowly dissolving. The problem was that part of it's stomach was into dissolving into dust. I walked over to it and there was a small, (if you can call the size of a golden retriever small) Nemean lioness cub. I picked it up and started to stroke it behind the ears. I turned round carrying it.

"Well that was eventful." I said.

"Are you just going to keep that?" Thalia asked smiling.

"Yeah, and as it's a girl I shall call it Nemea. I would call it fluffy but that is not very suitable is it?"

The four looked at me as if I was mad. I walked back to the car with the dog sized lion cub in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Percy's POV**

I watched as the trees flew past in a blur. I looked down at the small creature on my lap. We stopped as we ran out of fuel. Zoe got out of the driver's seat. We had lost all of our money on the lion attack. Our backpacks were destroyed, we therefore had no money.

"Where are we?" Thalia asked.

"Well we need to go west so we should go through that which I believe is Hephaestus' junkyard." I said.

"Let's go then." Zoe said.

As we walked into the junk yard I put down Nemea. She followed right behind me. I looked around there was rubbish everywhere.

"Hey guys look at this," Thalia said. She showed us a automaton head that looked like a monkey. "It's Percy." Luke and Phoebe snorted and Zoe and me both realised what was wrong.

"Put that down now." Zoe yelled. Thalia looked at her as if she was mad. I heard a rumble behind me and saw Thalia's eyes widen.

I turned to see the largest automaton that I had ever seen. "Talos!" I heard Luke say.

"No, this is just a remake. This one is only 50ft. The real Talos is about twice the size."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better than." Thalia said sarcastically.

The automaton saw us and Phoebe yelled "split."

We all ran in different directions with Nemea following me. Phoebe and Zoe started to shoot it. Thalia tried to come up behind it while Luke and I tried to distract it.

The arrows just bounced off the metal skin of the Automaton. The two hunters were about to charge in when Thalia charged and stabbed it in the back of the knee. This did two things. The first was it made it angry. The second is that it made it swat it's hand down hitting Thalia into a pile of rubbish.

"Thalia no" Luke yelled.

I turned and looked at Zoe, "Take the others, I will handle it."

She looked at me and nodded. "I'll meet you outside the Garden of the Hesperidites.

"Yeah, I will see you there."

They ran over to Thalia. I summoned a wave to distract it. When they were out of the way I drew both my swords and charged. I ran right at it and was propelled up by a geyser of water. I landed on the body and stuck my swords in. I used them like climbing picks and I climbed up to the mouth of it. It tried to hit me and I jumped out of the way nearly losing my footing.

I ran up to the neck and I cut at it. It made a long slash but achieved nothing else. I looked down at Nemea who was trying to claw at a foot. I then climbed up the rest of the face and jumped into the mouth. As I fell I put out my two swords to cause as much damage as I could. I landed on the bottom of the chute painfully. I got up and looked around. There were a few tunnels ahead and I picked one and flooded the other two. As I walked down the tunnel I spotted what I wanted. A inner control room. I looked at the controls and instead of slashing at the controls I tried to work them out. I was a son of Athena after all.

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up looking into Luke's face. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "You are finally up that is great we were just about to leave without you."

I looked around to see that I was inside some kind of hostel. "What happened to the automaton?"

"Percy told us to go on." I looked at him in shock. We could not just abandon him. I shook it off. What is done is done. I thought to myself. "Where are we going to go?"

"We need to ask Nereus a question. To do that we need to capture him" Luke said grimly.

I followed him out of the room and to where Phoebe and Zoe were waiting. When they saw me they nodded. We set off. As we got supposedly closer I asked Zoe how we would find him.

"I know roughly where he is, the smell will lead us the rest of the way." When we got close enough the smell was almost unbearable. I smelt like a mixture of rotting sea weed and bad seafood. I saw a decrepit looking man sitting out next to the edge of the pier. When he saw us approaching he made to dive into the water. As his feet left the ground they were once again attached to it by arrows shot by two impatient huntresses. He looked at us and sighed.

"I suppose that you kids want to ask me a question. Zoe nodded in affirmation. "what was the beast that Lady Artemis was hunting?"

"It was the Ophiotaurus."

Zoe gasped in surprise. Nereus took this as his time to escape and dove into the sea.

"The Ophiotaurus was a creature that was said to have the power to overthrow Olympus. In the first titan war Kronos' allies were about to burn the remains of it and win the war when your father managed to get them back. If it is back then it is likely that many of the Titans will have returned and it may even lead the way for Kronos to start another war."

They all looked a little upset by the prospect of war. I saw this and said, "We need to meet Percy and the garden of the Hesparidites."

"Yeah," Zoe said breaking her train of thought, "it is not far from here. It will only take a few hours on foot.

Luke grunted, "Only a few hours?" he questioned.

"Yes, are you not strong enough boy," Phoebe said spitefully. Luke and I gave her a glare and Luke replied,

"I just don't like to go by foot if there is another alternative."

"We need to get going; we don't want to keep Percy waiting." Zoe said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thalia's POV**

I turned to look at Luke. We had arrived and were waiting for Percy to appear. Luke was holding his chest gasping for air. We had decided to run the last two miles. Luke was not used or cut out for this running. The two hunters were looking at him slightly disappointed at Luke. I looked around. There was a gate in front of us. Behind that there was a beautiful garden with a huge tree in it. The dragon called Ladon, that Zoe had told us about must have been hidden. Probably some magic conjured up by the Hesperidites.

There was a thump behind us. we all whipped round and watched in horror as the huge Talos, was striding towards us.

"Percy." Luke said. We split up and started to get ready to fight it. The Talos raised his arm as if to strike at Luke. We were frozen in shock.

Then the huge Automaton put up his thumb and gave us the thumbs up. There was a bang and a hatch opened up. Percy stepped out of the chest and was followed by Nemea the lioness cub. They landed on the floor.

"You miss me?" he said jokingly.

"Hello Perseus." Zoe said.

He smiled, "Onwards then."

"Yes follow me." Zoe said. She walked off and we followed her.

**Percy's POV**

I drew my swords and walked after her. I wanted to keep on guard. I did not want to have to fight Ladon if I could help it but if it was necessary I would. We stepped through the gate and Zoe tensed up. I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She tensed even more briefly, but then she realised that there was no menace in the touch, that it was just to comfort her. Four women walked out of the mist in front of us.

"Hello sisters." Zoe said.

"We see no sister here. We just see five demigods."

I put up my hand, "I am not an immortal not a demigod."

They looked at me surprised. "No matter. You need to leave the garden now or you will feel the wrath of Ladon."

"He will not attack us with me here." Zoe said assuredly.

The four sisters disappeared from in front of us and we heard a roar. "Damn." Zoe said.

There was a shadow coming out of the fading mist. "Scatter" I yelled.

We all ran in different directions. There was a smash were we had just been. A head flew towards me. One of Ladon's hundred heads. I slashed at it and it fell to the floor. His heads were attacking all of us at once if the sounds of hissing and metal sliding through flesh were anything to go by. I slashed at some more heads that were appearing. I came up to Zoe. Once I had come up behind her I touched her shoulder. She jumped round in shock. When she realised that it was me, she calmed a little.

"I am not part of this quest you four demigods are. I am only here because I bent the rules a little. You take the others and I will fight Ladon." She looked at me, "You need to keep going to save your mistress. You will need to fight your father and whoever else is there. Get the others and you will be fine." She looked at me as if judging her options. "GO." She jogged off to find the others.

**Thalia**

When Zoe found me she had already collected the others. We walked away from Ladon feeling a little guilty that we had left Percy to fight Ladon. We made sure that we kept up a decent pace so Ladon did not try to follow us. we heard hissing and the sound of metal slicing through flesh and bone. We then heard a roar of pain from Ladon.

When we had gone further up the path we heard a sliding of metal out of a sheath. We turned to see the eight sparti coming towards us with their weapons drawn. We drew our weapons and faced them. They came at us faster than we thought was possible for skeletons. I just managed to block the blow of one with my shield. I managed to duck under the blow from the other and then I jabbed through his ribcage with my spear. I hit the other one with my shield and it flew back. One of them looked down at the spear poking through his body and the other put his legs back on and got up. In the few seconds of respite I had I looked around to see the others managing to hold them off. We would not be able to do it for ever. I saw Luke behead ne only to have it put it's head back on. I faced the two who were once again coming towards me.

**Percy's POV**

After I sent off Zoe and the others all of the remaining head were focused of me. I went forward my sword a blur of celestial bronze. I sliced the first one that came at me. I drew my second sword and swept in a circle mauling a few more heads. I then jumped up avoiding one that was going for my feet. I landed and stabbed down at it. It dissolved just as all of the other heads had done. I sliced at a few more but missed one. It shot forward and hit me on the shoulder. I cried out in pain. I then got angry. I yelled and sea water came from nowhere. It hit the monster hard sweeping it's legs from under it. It crashed to the floor as water pooled around it swirling like a whirl pool. It hissed and roared trying to get out from the mass of water that was surrounding it. I suddenly felt a resistance and I saw the Hesperidites. They were daughter of Pleione and she was a sea goddess. They had significant power over the water and my whirl pool started to slow. The resistance was slowly increasing as they were putting all of their effort into stopping the whirl pool from drowning the guardian of the tree. The water's rotation slowed so much that Ladon was about to jump out. I increased the amount of power he applied to keeping it going. It increased in speed so much that it started to lift off the floor carrying Ladon with it. I then created it so that it was a ball of swirling water surrounding the monster. It then crashed to the floor in a mixture of monster dust, blood and water. The Hesperidites looked at me in shock. I did a mocking bow and walked off towards Mt Othrys.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Thalia's POV**

I jabbed at one of them and it blocked it. The other circled round trying to get in behind me. I kept an eye on it while I engaged it's companion. I parried a straight thrust and then I pushed his sword to one side and slammed it with Aegis my shield, momentarily forgetting that I was facing two of these things. The one circling behind me gave me a nice gash on my hip to remember him by. I yelled in pain and in anger and a lightning bolt came down and hit it. It collapsed on the floor. The first one got back up and started to engage me again. I drove it backwards. It was good but could not keep up with the onslaught that I was giving it. It tripped over a rock and collapsed to the ground in a heap of bones. I was about to thrust my spear into the skull of the monster and I heard the most infuriating, yet chastening noise from behind me. I heard the sound of bone treading on the earth. I had once again got caught up with one opponent. There was no way I could turn around to face it in time. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

The next to noises that came from behind me were confusing and surprising at the same time. I heard a swish of an object travelling through the air followed by a snap and a crushing sound. I turned around to see the skeleton with a rock in it's head, which was now looking more like a powder. The skeleton tried to get up but an infuriated looking Percy picked up the bones and through the skeleton off the cliff into his father's domain. I looked around to see no other skeletons and guessed that the same thing had happened to the others. I went to give Percy thanks for helping when I saw the gaping wound on his shoulder.

"Oh my gods Percy what happened?" I said pointing to it.

"Oh nothing, just a flesh wound from an angry dragon. I got worse when I was playing with Nemea in the Talos automaton." He said jokingly.

We all looked at him in shock. He shrugged and then pointed to the summit of Mt Othrys. Zoe nodded at the unspoken question. I looked around to see the other three not injured at all. Percy put out his hand and put it on my wound. This got a look of suspicion from Luke. I felt the wound feel warm and then start to close up.

"Thank you Percy." I said. He nodded smiling and then joined Zoe at the front.

**Percy's POV**

As I walked closer to the summit I could hear fighting from above me. I sped up and rounded a bend to see the four of them fighting Sparti. I saw one of them had come up behind Thalia so I picked up a rock and faster than the eye could follow I through it at the skull. I then set to work clenching my fist in satisfaction at the noise the sound of the direct hit made. I summoned up a wave of water to sweep them away. I made sure that it did not touch the other four quest members.

I then picked up the remains of the one that was at Thalia's feet. I through it over the cliff trusting my father to keep them occupied and maybe, if we were lucky destroy them.

"Oh my gods Percy, what happened?" Thalia asked pointing at my wound.

I hesitated, considering whether or not to tell the truth. I decided against it. "Oh nothing, just a flesh wound from an angry dragon. I got worse when I was playing with Nemea in the Talos automaton." They looked at me in a little bit of shock. Luke had a bit of admiration in his expression. I gestured to the summit of the mountain and Zoe nodded leading the way. I could tell that she was not convinced I was okay. To say I was would be a lie. My shoulder was in absolute agony. I would not however tell them that. I walked over to Thalia, noticing the gash on her hip, and healed it ignoring the look I got from Luke.

I then walked quickly to catch up with Zoe at the front. When I caught up she said, "Why are you lying to us?" It was more of a curious question than an angry remark.

I looked at her, "I do not want any of you to watch out for me. It will only be a handy cap and fighting your father we will need all of the advantages that we can get."

"Fair enough Perseus. That was brave to fight Ladon on your own." She said.

I smirked, "It was the right decision. I am a child of Athena after all."

She nodded in agreement, "It was brave nevertheless."

We walked a little further until we got to the ruins of the titan palace.

"That is not good." I said slightly alarmed.

"Why what is wrong?" Luke asked.

"The palace is partially rebuilt, that means that the titans are regaining their former power."

"We will just have to be quick about defeating them then, won't we?" Phoebe said thinking practically. I chuckled at the comment.

We walked into the throne room carefully and slowly. I saw Artemis struggling under the weight of the sky. I tried to put my hand out to stop them but Phoebe and Zoe rushed over to help her. They underestimated the pull and now all three of them were trapped under it.

A man in a suit came in. He looked the epitome of the hardened general. "Ah, daughter, you have arrived. Bringing some demigod friends I believe. He thrust a figure forward and they sprawled on the floor in a heap. I looked at them carefully. It was Annabeth. The man looked at us. "A pathetic hunter, a daughter of Zeus, a son of Hermes and… who are you?" I smirked at him.

"I am someone who probably should not be here but decided to visit my aunt and sister."

"Ahh, a son of Athena, you will be of little consequence. Death spawn, attend me." Two kids who looked about twelve came over to him. Their eyes were glazed over. Thalia and Luke gasped.

"These are the two children of Hades that we rescued in the mission that Annabeth was captured." I looked at them. After thinking for a second or two I said,

"They are not in control. They are under a spell of some kind." Luke and Thalia nodded. "Try not to kill them if it is possible not to." They nodded again.

"So Atlas, now that you have had your walk-about why don't you just crawl under the sky like a good little titan and we can forget the whole affair."

He glared at me as Luke and Thalia smirked. "Death spawn, kill them."

The two children came forward drawing a sword and hunting knives, respectively. Luke went to fight Nico and Thalia Bianca. Just as they were about to reach them, they raised their hands and about a hundred undead soldiers crawled up and marched into formation.

As this was taking place I charged at one of the strongest titans. He drew his spear and summoned his shield waiting, probably predicting an easy fight. I drew my two swords. His expression changed slightly when I ran full speed catching him off guard. To explain this I have to tell you that I am a very fast runner. I guess years of running underwater does that.

I struck high and low at the same time. He managed to block one with his shield but the other sliced his ear. He looked at me reappraising me.

"You are not immortal are you?" he said curious while we were circling each other."

"I am indeed immortal."

"Ah, well that changes things a little, not much, but a little." He admitted.

He struck as fast as a cobra when he thought I was distracted. I was anything but distracted as he found out when I blocked his spear with one sword and chopped in half with another.

He smiled. "I finally got out from the sky and I get a nice opponent to fight. Artemis was an easy person to beat once you get her angry. You on the other hand know what you are doing." He summoned another spear into his hand. We fought back and forth through the throne room. The demigods had finished the fight that they were having and they were trying to help me. the problem that they were having was that they were not able to touch him as we were both moving so fast. I heard a noise behind me. I ducked under the fireball that would have hit me on the head.

'Great, now I have to fight an angry spell caster. Hecate could be an issue if I had to fight them both for this long. As the fight that we had raged across the space it occurred to me that I did not think that I had ever fought someone this good. Little did I know but a similar train of thought was running through Atlas' mind as well. I heard the sound of explosions coming from behind me and I knew that Thalia and Luke had engaged Hecate. I tried to reach Artemis' mind.

'Be ready' was all I said. I started to drive Atlas back to towards the sky. As I stuck hard at his chest he barely blocked it. My vision started to flicker. I knew that the poison was starting to take hold and I had to finish this quickly. I roared in pain as I raised both my swords and launched a monumental strike, which sent him flying backwards crashing into the hunters pushing them away. I turned and I saw Hecate standing over Luke. I sighed. I sent a wave of water to knock her off her feet. My last thought was, 'did I have to do everything myself.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to see the smiling face of Apollo. Naturally I screamed. After that he smiled once again and said, "He is feeling a bit better sis." With that I heard footsteps. I knew who it was before she helped me up.

"How long was I out mum?" I asked.

"About a day." She answered. "Father wants to see you all in the council chambers to hear what happened in the quest. However I managed to convince him that firing a master bolt at you would not make you wake up faster."

"I can see I am quickly becoming his favourite grandson." I said sarcastically.

Apollo who I just remembered had stayed there the whole time laughed. "Help me up mum. I want to be able to walk when I get to the council and now would be a good time to start." I said dryly.

Mum helped me to stand up. I shakily went over to the sink and put my head under the tap. As I turned it on I could feel my energy returning. I got up and promptly walked over to the Olympian throne room. As I entered I heard a hush followed by, "Perseus." I was quickly enveloped in a hug from my sister.

"Hi Annabeth, how are you feeling?" I asked with a bit of worry.

"I am fine now." She said.

Zeus coughed.

I went over to him and did an exaggerated bow. I then went to sit at the foot of my mum's throne.

"You all know why we are here. We are here to discuss what took part in the quest. My daughter, Thalia I believe that you should be the one to tell us what happened."

Thalia nodded and started on the tale of what happened. When she got to the bit about Nemea I whispered to mum, "Mum, where is Nemea, I left her in the garden of the Hesperidites." She smiled.

"She is in my temple. She was however very difficult to get there. She must only respond to commands from you as no one else could get her to do anything." I smiled at that.

When Thalia got on to the bit about Talos some of the gods looked at me in surprise and maybe a bit of respect. I did my best to sink further into my mum's throne under the looks of the Gods and Goddesses. My mum patted me on the shoulder as she got to the bit about me controlling it. The looks of surprise and respect continued with Ladon. After the tale was finished and they decided that Hecate was to be punished they asked Artemis what happened to her. What she said was little that surprised the gods. Until they got on to how I fought Atlas. Thalia did not see it as she was fighting for most of the time however Artemis watched the whole thing. By the end of it I was tempted to hide behind the throne from all of the looks I was getting.

"Now onto the second subject for tonight. Perseus." He looked at me and I hesitantly got up. "None of us can deny that he is very powerful. He has defeated one of the most powerful monsters, two Olympians and a titan in single combat. However only, myself, Artemis and Athena are privy to his parentage. Hestia and Poseidon put up their hands. "We know as well."

Zeus looked around, "Anyone else?" I put up my hand.

"Hades knows."

"Okay so my brothers and Hestia, Artemis, Ares and obviously Athena know who the father is."

Hermes put up his hand. "Is he not just a brain child and if he is does the father really matter that much."

Zeus looked to Athena for permission and after a moment she nodded. "Athena was raped after Apollo's party some years ago."

The gods looked at her in a mixture of shock and pity.

Aphrodite looked at me, "Then we must get rid of the child." A trident and a spear were at her throat in a second. My mother and father reacted in a second.

"Who is the father?" Hephaestus asked.

"My father is Poseidon." This made a few gods look at him confused, "However my birth father is Pontus."

The gods who did not know now looked downright shocked. They did not know that there were any primordials around. Most people thought that they had faded long ago.

After the gods got over their shock Apollo asked, "Is that why Athena and Poseidon argue much less. Because Poseidon adopted Perseus." The gods and everyone else in the room looked at him in shock. Artemis' mouth dropped open. They did not think that he would notice the lack of arguing in recent years. Let alone him work out that Perseus had been adopted.

After getting over his shock Poseidon nodded, "That's right. We now have a child that we both look after. Even my wife likes him."

"Okay, so back to the main topic. What should we do with Perseus?" All of the god's eyes turned back to me.

Aphrodite raised her hand. "I think that we should give him to me so I can take him to my place."

Everyone just ignored it. "I think that we should let his mother tell him to go where he needs to. I think that having a powerful immortal, loyal to one of the most level headed of the council, with no restrictions or ancient laws to stop him, will be a valuable asset in the war to come." Demeter said.

Zeus nodded, "All in favour?" All of the gods apart from Aphrodite raised their hands. Zeus nodded, "We shall leave Perseus how he is."

I bowed, "Thank you lord Zeus."

"Meeting adjourned." Zeus called out. Poseidon immediately came over to me.

"Well done son. That was a great achievement, that quest. I am proud of you."

"Thanks dad." With that he flashed out in a sea breeze. I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Thank you Perseus. I am glad that you were on the quest, even if you are a man I think that without you they may have struggled."

I nodded thanks. Thalia and Luke came over to me next. "I will see you at camp half-blood yeah." Luke said.

"Yeah, I will come to visit my siblings and you in a few days. Now that everyone knows about me I have nothing to hide."

"Good, see you then, then." Thalia said.

I saw Apollo and Hermes make a beeline for me and grabbed mums arm. I flashed out back to her temple.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Percy's POV**

It was about three weeks later when I next had anything to do out of Atlantis. I saw Ares, Apollo and Hermes giving the hunters a bit of a problem. The Hunters had never been as big as they were after Women were given the right to vote. Since then less and less people join. It barely ever rises above fifteen hunters. This was something that the gods who did not like Artemis or who just wanted to annoy her had worked out. Ares, Apollo and Hermes often do raids on them with some soldiers to 'keep them on their toes.' As there is only one Artemis she can do very little about it. No one is ever killed but it is a significant nuisance. Today on their way to the camp they were caught about a mile from the hill. I watched as the three gods charged at the hunters. I had a plan. The three gods converged on Artemis as usual.

I flashed in.

Artemis looked around and saw me. I think that this was one of the few times she had ever properly smiled at a man. The gods were so focused on Artemis they had not noticed me. Ares swung down at her and I blocked it. He saw me and I could have sworn I saw him gulp. Fortunately for me Artemis saw it too. I then kicked Hermes in the chest and started to engage the two gods. The hunters looked at me in shock. They recognised me and knew that I was a good fighter from what Zoe told them. They did not think I would even bother to help them, or be able to push two Olympian gods. I fought with my two swords as I blocked Ares' swipe with one and Hermes' with the other.

I jabbed forward at Ares and as he jumped back to avoid it launched an onslaught on Hermes. As Ares was about to come up behind me I swept Hermes' legs out from under me while blocking Ares' strike in one movement. I then proceeded to drive Ares with a flurry of blows. I stabbed high and low at the same time. He made the mistake of indecision and could not block either. One went through his thigh and the other his shoulder. I ripped the one from his thigh and left him hanging on the tree. I then approached on Hermes. He tried to use his speed but I caught his caduceus and then hit him on the head with the pommel of my sword. He collapsed like a bag of potatoes.

There was silence all around me. I looked to see the hunters and the soldiers both staring at me. Even Apollo and Artemis had stopped their fight to watch. I raised my hand, "Hi, it looked like you needed some help." There was more silence. It looked like Artemis had finally regained her composure.

She took a step towards me, "Perseus.." she stopped at I released a throwing knife that she thought was right at her. Her face changed from a look of shock- to anger- to surprise as it sailed over her shoulder. It hit Apollo right in the chest as he was trying to creep up on her. There was once again silence.

Once she had once again regained her composure, "Perseus you fought well." I looked at her in surprise as did everyone else who was there. (Well Apollo and Hermes were out cold but Ares looked.)

"I thank you Lady Artemis. My mother's best friend's praise is much appreciated." I said sincerely.

"I am your mother's best friend?" she said surprised.

I nodded, "She talks about you all the time. I have always regretted that we met when you were trying to incapacitate me to bring me to your fater."

She smiled. "That did not go to well. You are an incredible fighter, to beat two of my most powerful brothers is impressive, to do it in single combat is even more so." I bowed my head in thanks.

"I believe that we are headed in the same direction, so I hope you do not mind if I accompany you?" She looked at the hunters, most of whom were still in a little shock. Phoebe and Zoe nodded.

"That should be no problem." Artemis said. She then turned to the soldiers who had been there the whole time. "I would suggest that you collect up your masters. I believe that they might need medical attention."

She then walked off and the hunters followed. I pulled my dagger and sword out of Apollo and Ares and then waved my hand over them all. Water rushed over and completely healed them. I turned to the soldiers. "They will be out for an hour or two." I then ran to catch up with the hunters.

As we walked over the hill then campers came to meet the hunters. Chiron led them. "Ah, Lady Artemis a pleasure as always." She nodded thanks.

He noticed me, "Perseus I believe." I nodded. "Nice to meet you again." He turned back to Artemis, "Why are some of your hunters wounded?"

Artemis sighed, "Some of my brothers decided to attack us again." Chiron's shook his head.

"Did you not take many more casualties last time? To yourself especially you had many wounds." She smiled.

"Perseus helped us out. He defeated Ares and Hermes at once and then took out my brother as I was distracted."

All of the campers in ear shot looked at me in shock. Those who had not realised put the pieces together and worked out that I was the one who went on the quest.

Chiron looked at me again, perhaps revaluating me. "If I am to be correct that adds to your list of defeated immortals. Ares twice, Hermes, Apollo, Atlas, even Artemis herself."

The hunters glared at me remembering how their Lady had been defeated.

After that the hunters and campers dispersed. After thanking me, Phoebe and Zoe followed their sisters. There was a call of Percy from behind and I turned to see Thalia, Luke and Annabeth.

"How are you three?" I asked.

They all answered fine. "We heard what happened just now with the hunters. That is impressive even for you." I smiled at Luke's praise.

"So why are you here?" Annabeth asked. "I assume that mum sent you here for a reason."

"Yes, she believes that I should tell Chiron something. I will tell you later once I have discussed it with him." Annabeth and Thalia pouted. Luke laughed at their faces.

"Perseus as there is a capture the flag tomorrow, will you be playing?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe, I do not want to help one team and give them the advantage."

"Yeah, but the hunters always win, and they will have Artemis if you fight." Thalia complained.

"I have fought her and respect her too much to want to do it again. Unless they have someone else to fight for them I shall not."

I could see the gears working in Annabeth's head. "I've got it," she said. "If we put an add up on Olympus to say there is a spot to fight with the hunters I am sure that at least one god will fight."

I shrugged, "if there were another immortal I might consider it. I could of course watch you be beaten as I believe that Artemis wants to fight anyway."

Their faces paled, I laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Percy's POV**

After saying goodbye to the three of them I rushed to catch up with Chiron. When I got to him I said, "Could I please talk to you in private. My mother had some worrying news that she wants me to share with you."

He nodded and we walked off to the office in the big house. On arrival we closed the door. He turned to me, "What is it Perseus?" he said.

"The titans intend to make camp half-blood their next target." Chiron's face whitened a little but he did an admirable job of remaining impassive.

"How do they intend to enter the camp?" he asked.

"They intend to use the Labyrinth." I explained, "It is apparently still around after all of these years. It is just simply below the surface world."

He nodded, "So your mother therefor believes that there is an entrance into the labyrinth inside the camp." I nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, she believes that the Titans know as well. They will try to contact Daedalus and get a way through. I believe that after the capture the flag tomorrow a quest should be sent out."

Chiron thought about this and then said, "I assume that your mother wants you to lead." I shook my head fervently.

"I cannot lead a quest, partaking in one was bad enough and I had personal reasons for it. I do not think the fates would allow me too. Me being held by the ancient laws or not." I said.

He looked a little surprised, "So who do you think should lead?"

"My mother and I both believe that it is time that my sister became a leader of a quest. She will need to be ready to help Thalia with the prophecy when the time comes, and what better way to prepare than a potentially suicidal quest. Plus she is my sister and I will therefore have an excuse to help the quest out when I am needed to is she is leading."

Chiron thought about this for a bit, "As usual your mother's reasoning is impeccable. I shall tell her tomorrow."

"Thank you Chiron, I believe that the campers want you to help them prepare for capture the flag tomorrow. They will need all the help they can get if they fail to convince me to help." Chiron nodded. He had seen the hunters and Lady Artemis destroy the campers time and time again.

"I will be off then. See you later Perseus."

The next day as the two groups opposed each other building up to the capture the flag there were flashes as two gods flashed in. One was Artemis and the other Aphrodite. She gave me a flirtatious wink and I gave her a withering glare. She was unfazed. The hunters looked at her with distaste but, realised that Artemis had planned for Aphrodite to distract me. She obviously thought of me as any other man. I was slightly hurt. The campers cheered as I got up to join their ranks. They were obviously certain that I would be able to help. They had not seen me fight and some were still sceptical however.

When the horn went off the campers charged into where we were to put our flag.

"Here is the plan" Annabeth started. "We will have Perseus charge straight down the middle to distract the two goddesses. We will then lead flanking manoeuvres on either side with half of our force and guard the boundary with a quarter. The last lot will guard the flag. Cabin leaders you already know where to go." With that we got into position and got ready for the second horn to show the beginning of the match.

When it sounded I charged into the other side making no noise. I took out a few hunters before they knew what had hit them. I heard a branch snap and saw the two goddess' right behind me. Aphrodite started to slowly walk towards me. She was putting everything into the performance. I watched for about a second and I saw victory in the two goddess' eyes. I quickly looked up and straight at Artemis.

"Did you really think so little of me that, she would be able to tempt me? I am not sure whether to be hurt that you think so less of me, or surprised at your predictability."

Her face looked worried for a second and she then growled in anger. Stood there for a second. I deliberately let my gaze go back to Aphrodite. In that split second Artemis charged. I blocked her strike with ease and said, "I will stick with hurt. I had hoped that you had thought more of me."

With that I launched into a flurry of blows and started to drive her backwards. I was getting angry at how she had thought so low of me. I was getting more and more angry and my strikes were becoming more and more violent. I was aware that everyone had stopped playing to watch the fight. Everyone was watching shocked at how I was taking Artemis apart. I yelled in anger and I disarmed her with one downwards strike from both my swords.

Artemis had a strange look on her face. One I do not think she has ever worn. She looked scared.

Aphrodite tried to get in front of me and every single guy was staring at her. I just picked her up and threw her. She hit a tree with a crunch and she collapsed. I stared into Artemis' eyes and she looked away. I sighed and walked away trying to hold in my anger.

Artemis and everybody else just watched me as I dissipated into sea foam.

When I reappeared I was in my mum's temple on Olympus. When she saw me she said, "What is wrong? Hephaestus filmed the whole capture the flag and you looked so angry."

"Artemis thought that just like anyone else I would be easily swayed by lust magic. I had thought that she thought more highly of me. I was wrong."

My mum knew that I hated the way people tried to seduce others, it was a painful reminder of my birth. I grew angry whenever something like that happened to anyone. It had never been attempted on me until now.

"You should return," she said. "I believe that the match continued and the hunters are about to win. Artemis continued after that. Do not be too harsh on her. She was not aware of your hatred of seducing, she is very dense when it comes to anything about men that is not about her stereotype. She has great difficulty believing that any are different."

I nodded. My mum was right as always. I flashed back down right in front of Artemis and her entire hunt as they were about to cross the line.

"You cannot take us all." She said.

I smirked, "Of course I can." With that I charged at them.

I dodged arrows, blocked knife thrusts and knocked out hunters. I had taken down roughly half of them when Artemis tried to sneak around me. I through a knife and the flag was ripped from her hands. I then engaged the remaining hunters. When she turned back around only Phoebe and Zoe were standing. The Campers had arrived to stop them and were now watching me fight the two most feared hunters and Artemis.

I charged at Zoe closing the gap so she could not shoot. I jabbed at her while blocking a strike from Phoebe. I swept in circle taking both of their legs out from under them. I then swiftly knocked them out. I heard noise from quick movement and dived to the side just in time to dodge a strike from Artemis. I was happy to block every strike and not exert myself. I just waited for her to make a mistake, and sure enough she extended too much and I knocked a knife from her hand. She through the other to distract me and then blasted me with energy. As the silver blast came at me I stopped it dead with a wave of water. I used the same wave to knock her over and then I put my swords to her neck. "Yield." She nodded and I heard some commotion from in front of me. I looked up to see Luke with the hunter's flag.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Percy's POV**

As the whole of the camp started to head towards the campfire, I walked towards where the entrance of the Labyrinth. There was no point in telling people to go on a quest if they have no entrance point. I stopped at the top of Zeus' fist. I could hear music playing in the camp. The celebrations had obviously started. I put my hand to the ground and moved the moisture around. I could use it to search for the entrance.

There it is I thought to myself. I straightened up and walked over to a barely visible crack in the ground. I rubbed on the soil around the crack and saw it. There was the mark for Daedalus. I smiled to myself. I got up and walked back to the camp. When Chiron saw me I nodded. He then rung a bell and all of those present turned to face him. The only exception to this was Aphrodite who was staring at me.

"Perseus has something to say." He announced.

Now everyone turned to face me. "I did not come here to help you in the capture the flag against the hunters or indeed to visit my friends. As much as I enjoyed catching up and, beating up some adolescent girls my mother sent me to give you a message. She told me to say that the titan army will launch an attack on camp half-blood in the near future. They will do this through the Labyrinth." There was a chorus of voices as everybody started to speak and ask me questions. I stomped my foot and an earthquake knocked everyone to their feet. Everyone was silent and once again looked at me. "We need to send a quest down to the Labyrinth led by a child of Athena. They are the only people to be able to traverse it. I am unable to go on a demigod quest as I am not a demigod. Therefore I suggest Annabeth Chase to lead the mission. She may take five people with her. You shall not consult the oracle for this quest as the Labyrinth is out of reach of it. It would not be able to help you. Five shall go on this quest." I nodded to my sister and she stood up.

"I shall take, Thalia, Luke, Clarisse, and Katie." She said.

The four chosen demigods accepted. The crowd dispersed back to their cabins. I caught up with Artemis.

"I think that it would be best if the hunters had a look around Mt Othrys." She nodded her affirmation.

"We will leave tomorrow." She said.

I nodded and I walked off. I flashed back to my mother's temple and was attacked by a ball of fur. She was about a month old and the size of a small bear. I let her pin me. She licked me from my chest to the top of my head. I laughed. I missed you too girl. I walked outside to the training arena to see my mother fighting about a hundred automatons. She has become much more powerful since my birth. I think it is because she never wants to be caught like that again. There is only one person on Olympus that she does not beat on a regular basis and that is my father. (If you count me, then me as well.) I clicked my fingers and Nemea ran forward at the command. She ripped apart about ten of them before getting bored and walking off to lick her claws. One was right behind mum and I blasted it with water. I knew she had it covered but I could not resist. Once she had finished the training she gave me a hug before asking me how the announcement of the mission went.

"It went fine mum. Annabeth will lead the quest with Thalia and Luke on it. The other two Clarisse and Katie are two of the most capable demigods in the camp and they will go as well." I said. Mum looked a little relaxed by what I said.

"They will be fine mum. If they really need help I will help them. Besides, Nemea has not fought much apart from Automatons. She would like to kill some titans." I said.

Mum smiled at that. "You should go to bed. You will need to be up early to send of the quest." I smiled, even at my current age my mum still thought it necessary to send me to bed.

The next morning I flashed down to where we were to meet. I only had to wait about five minutes for Annabeth and Thalia to turn up. Another fifteen for the remainder to turn up.

"Although I cannot come on the mission with you I will give you each a amulet and if you need help press the button. I will come." They looked at me in surprise. " What, did you think I would let my little sister go on a quest with just five demigods. Me and Nemea are only a button press away." I frowned, "Unless I am training then I may take longer to get there."

They all looked slightly worried by that. I probably should not have said it. I turned to the entrance to the Labyrinth. "One of you will have to touch it."

Luke walked over and I pointed to the marking on the ground. He touched it and it turned an ethereal blue colour. Luke jumped back in shock. I patted him on the back. "There we go." I turned to the others. "This is where your quest starts. Good luck and remember the amulet." With that they jumped into the opening one by one. When Katie had gone in I straightened up.

I had some training to catch up with. I hope they do not need me soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I realised that the last chapter was quite short so I decided to upload two today.**

Chapter 14

**Percy's POV**

It had been about a week since anyone had heard from the quest members. Lady Artemis had found nothing suspicious about Mt Othrys. My mum was worried. I was not. Time passed differently in places like the Labyrinth. I was not therefore going to worry as for all we knew they had been in there for about an hour.

I was currently about to set out on a job for dad. I had to catch and kill some trouble makers on the outskirts of Atlantis. Of course as soon as I walked out of the front door someone pressed the button on their amulet. I sighed. I told a nearby fish to tell Triton to cover for me and I flashed out to where the signal had come from.

We were in a volcano. There was a half made scythe. I assumed that it was for Kronos. That was most likely the titans' aim anyway. I looked around more and saw Thalia and Luke kissing with the other three watching. They then all left Luke alone and he turned to the scythe. I knew he felt he had to destroy it. H felt it was his responsibility to help Thalia as much as he could with the prophecy. He knew that if Kronos had no scythe he would be weakened. He took a step towards it and about fifty Telkines faced him. I pressed a button on my watch and Nemea flashed in beside me. (That is the reason that you want Hephaestus as a good friend.) As Luke was about to charge them he looked around to see if I was there. When he did not see me he cursed. They charged him and he braced himself only for none of them to reach. He looked at them to see Nemea ripping through them while I just swept half of them away with water. He smiled at me while keeping a safe distance from Nemea. When she had finished with the last Telkine she flashed back out again.

Luke turned to me and said, "We need to get rid of this weapon."

I nodded, "I agree, however I am not sure it is possible to destroy it."

He looked at me in desperation. "We could give it to one of the gods." I suggested."

"Do you trust any of them with it?" He asked.

"Yes, I would trust my mother and father. I do however think keeping it on Olympus would be a bad idea. I will send it to my father. We need to destroy this forge." I said. "We cannot let them have access to one of this importance. You go; I will take care of it." He nodded and ran off in the direction of the other demigods.

I closed my eyes and touched the floor. A huge earthquake came out from where I touched it. The roof started to collapse and I brought in water to stop the lava from erupting. There was a hiss as the water and lava collided. I looked up and there was only falling rocks. I flashed out. I flashed into my dad's castle with the scythe. When he saw it the look he gave me was priceless. "How?" was all that he said.

I explained to him what had happened.

"So it was you who caused the earthquake. I was not sure." He pointed to the scythe and said, "Are you sure that you want me to keep hold of this?" he said

I nodded, "You are one of the two gods that I trust the most. Mum is on Olympus so you never know whether Zeus might obtain it. If he got hold of it that might be almost as destructive as if Kronos had it." Poseidon nodded grimly.

"I agree, if my brother had this kind of power he would not be held back by anyone or anything."

"Yes, so therefore I cannot take the risk that he will somehow find it. So that is why I brought it here."

"Okay, Percy. I…." They needed me again.

"Sorry dad I have got to go."

**Annabeth's POV**

We had been captured by titan's forces. They were about to put Luke in the arena.

The person who was in charge said, "Bring out the demigod."

"No." I shouted. I pressed the button on my amulet. "We have our own champion who will be able to cause far more entertainment."

The man looked at me surprised. He even turned which caused a small earthquake because of his weight. "Who is this champion?"

"He is a powerful warrior who has defeated many great opponents in single combat."

"We shall see how good he is. Call him in."

**Percy's POV**

I saw them all shut in the cage and I walked right past. I had heard the whole exchange. Annabeth was right; Luke would not have been able to defeat some of the monsters in this army. As I walked into the arena the whole crowd jeered. They sent out a dracanae to test me. I did not even draw my swords. It threw the net and I caught it. I threw it to one side. It followed through with a trident. I left it to the last second and I grabbed it. I ripped it from the Dracanae's grasp. I spun it round hitting it in the chest and I stabbed it through the skull.

"No." the man in charge shouted. "My father Poseidon will not be pleased that you have finished it so quickly."

I smirked, "If you want it to last longer send me a challenge."

He growled in anger. Three lastrigonian giants with a hellhound on a leash each came out to attack me. "Right, I shall call my own pet then." I said quietly but just loud enough for the demigods in the cage to hear. I pressed the button on my watch and Nemea flashed in.

She attacked the three hellhounds and I attacked the giants. I drew my swords and as I jumped off onto one of them I created an earthquake. Two of the giants fell down and I stabbed the other through the eye. I then rolled as I hit the ground and sent a spear of ice to impale another. I walked over to the final one who was currently cowering away from Nemea, whose jaw was covered in monster dust. I clicked my fingers and she pounced. I turned back to the man.

"Are you not entertained?" he was about to call out more monsters when I shouted, "Fight me, fight me yourself."

He looked around and saw the entire crowd was egging him on. He got up slowly and said, "I have never lost a battle." He said.

I smiled, "Neither have I." I pointed to the cage and Nemea went to break it open. The guards tried to stop her. They died. While I was thought to be distracted, he charged. He tried to punch me and I ducked under it and cut off his head. I picked it up and I could see the ground trying to for a neck between the head and the body. I just through the head up into the air and it got stuck in the rafters.

His body dissolved into sand in the floor. I nodded to the demigods who had just been 'let out' and then Nemea and I flashed out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Percy's POV**

It had been about a month since anybody had heard from the demigods.

This time I was a little worried. There had been sightings of demigods. They however left before anyone could check it out. The defences at camp half-blood had got well under way. The Hephaestus cabin had laid down hundreds of traps. The hunters had joined them and so there was a dense layer of traps covering the exit to the Labyrinth. Any monsters that came out of there would be decimated. Unfortunately no one knew the numbers of the army. We only knew that there would be a lot of them and that there would be a few titans with them. They would have to be taken out by the demigods, Artemis or myself. The other gods cannot help. Artemis can only help if there is a titan.

I was cutting my way through some automatons watching Nemea do the same when I heard someone come up behind us. I turned to see mum. She was watching but I could see that she wanted to tell me something. I walked up to her and let Nemea take care of the rest of them. "What is it mum?"

"Annabeth and the rest of the quest have resurfaced. They are in camp half-blood. They say that the titan army is not far behind them." She said.

"I will be off then." I said. I clicked my finger and Nemea ran up to me. She was obedient to me, and acted like a moody cat to everyone else. She was now about the size of a small hatchback car. I put my hand on her head and flashed out carrying her with me.

When I arrived at camp half-blood, I got a lot of stares from the campers. Well most of the stares were directed at Nemea. Some of them even drew weapons. When they saw me they put their weapons back. When Annabeth saw me she ran over and gave me a hug. "Thank you for helping us out in the arena. I never got to thank you."

"It's okay. I am happy to help in any way that I can. You are my sister after all." I then looked around to see if I could see the other quest members. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"They are helping the campers get ready for the fight." She answered.

"Okay. Do you have any idea of the numbers?"

"No, I know that there are a lot. No specifics though."

"Do you know if there are any titans that will accompany them?"

"I think that Krios will be there." She paused looking worried. "I think that they might have revived Kronos."

"What. How?"

"I think that he fused with another immortal. I do not know which one though. I was not familiar with them."

"Okay, hopefully he will not lead them."

There was a crash from below is. "They are here." I said.

We ran over to the army followed by Nemea. I looked down to see monsters pouring out of the entrance. They were being held back by the multitude of traps and the arrows that were being shot by the hunters and the Apollo campers.

There was a collective roar and about a hundred Cyclops came out of the hole. About ten of them were brought down before they crashed into the camper's defensive line. There were screams from the campers as they were attacked. I looked to the hole as two men in armour came out. One of them was wearing rams horns. I assumed that was Krios. The other was familiar. It was Atlas but that was not possible. I had put him under the sky. Unless one of the titans had replaced him. They were too selfish to do something like that.

He saw me and growled in anger. His eyes were different. They were solid brown. He made a beeline for me and Artemis went to Krios. Coming out of the tunnel behind them was the Kampe. She roared in anger and I looked to Nemea. She growled and bounded towards it.

When Atlas reached me he slowed. He spear was pointing over his shield.

"How did you get out?" I asked.

"Did you recognise anything different about me?"

"Yes, your eyes are different and you look bigger." I responded.

He smirked. "To take down you Olympians the titans have bonded with others." My eyes widened in surprise. "We are far more powerful than we were before."

"Who are you bonded to?" I asked.

"I am bonded to Ourea the primordial god of mountains. Krios over there is bonded to Hydros." I started to circle him warily.

"So what do the Primordials have to gain from this?" I asked trying to get time.

"They want a host so they can live again. We titans were willing." He struck then. He was as fast as before and a lot stronger.

I managed to knock his spear to one side and he just smacked me with his shield. I saw Artemis being blasted back by a geyser of water. Atlas strode over to me. He stomped his foot and there was an earthquake. It knocked almost everyone on the battlefield down. I faked injury and he stood over me with an arrogant look on his face. He was about to strike down when I blasted him with water. He fell backwards and I had to roll out of the way of the ensuing jab. I managed to get up and blocked a swipe just in time. I saw Nemea flying through the air on the edge of my vision. I made a move towards Atlas and he blocked it. He was about to counter when a one and a half ton lioness hit him in the side. I turned to look for Artemis to see her trapped up against a tree. I let Nemea try to hold off Atlas for a bit and flashed off to help her.

I managed to block a blow that was going for her head. I then launched an attack of my own. He was going backwards. He was good but not as good as Atlas. I felt and earthquake and I heard movement from behind me. I spun round to block the blow that I knew was coming. I blocked the spear thrust from Atlas. I spun in a circle catching Krios off guard. I cut through his throat and his head fell to the ground.

I felt an incredible pain in my back and looked down to see the point of a spear coming out from my chest. I yelled in anger and in pain and a blast of energy hit Atlas and he flew backwards. The pain caught up with me and I fell to the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Percy's POV**

_Dream sequence_

_I got up._

_I walked around for a bit. Everything was hazy. So this was what a demigods dream state was like._

_I felt myself getting pulled towards an image._

_When I felt myself stopping, I looked down to see I was in the Olympian throne room._

"_How is he?" a female voice asked._

"_I do not know Artemis, I just do not." The other one was my mothers'. Her voice was laced with worry. "If only we had known about the fusion the other gods could have helped. The Primordials are an exception to the rule they always have been."_

"_It was fortunate that neither of the Primordials had reached full power. If that had happened they would no longer need their titan hosts. Without that limiting factor they are far more powerful. Even with the titans I fear that they can defeat most of the Olympians" _

_I could focus now. I saw them. _

_My mum nodded. "Percy landed a lucky shot on Krios. I just hope that he will be out for at least another hundred years."_

_Artemis was about to walk off when she turned back and said, "Hydros and Ourea were in control of the titans." My mum nodded. "They are hardly the most powerful of the primordials. That either means that some of them are already fully formed, or they are not going to fight us. If that is the case then we may be able to get help." Artemis said._

"_Yes, I was thinking that too. After having no body for thousands of years, you would think that they would all rush at the chance to have a body. Gaia and Tartarus especially are aggressive to the gods. Uranus is as well. You would think that they would inhabit the bodies of the most powerful titans, Kronos, Atlas, and Iapetes." Mum said. Continuing on the train of thought she followed with. "Maybe, the only possible explanations that I can think of are that they were testing it, they are already formed, or they are going to be non-aggressive in the war." She started to pace around the room. "I do not think that the last one is likely. Neither is the second. I believe that they were not sure if it would work. They will use the currently fused Titans to resurrect the others."_

"_Yes, however I believe that some have been around the whole time. Tartarus and Pontus were never defeated." I saw my mum flinch at the mention of Pontus. _

_I felt myself getting pulled elsewhere._

_I looked down to see a group of people in armour. One of them was Atlas. There was one who was sitting at the head of the table. He was obviously Kronos. His eyes were lightning blue._

"_My friends. Today we will be welcoming new allies into our midst." He pointed to the door and a man and a woman who radiated power walked in. they were both armoured each armed with a sword and shield._

"_Hello brother." The man said._

"_I am not your brother but your cousin." Kronos stated._

_The man smirked, "Of course cousin."_

_Kronos stared at him for a second longer before eventually becoming satisfied._

"_These two people are my two cousin. They have come to aid us against the Olympians. They are named Hemera and Aether._

_The man named Aether looked right at me. "We have a little spy." He said. With that I disappeared._

_(End of dream sequence)_

I woke up. There was a blue tinted ceiling above me. I was on a comfortable mattress of some kind.

I tried to get up. I could not. I managed to move my head around. I was strapped to an operating table. There was a man in a coat. He had a large white beard and was wearing a simple toga.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled. "The person who just stopped you from dying. You would have reformed in a couple of hundred years. With that kind of wound maybe even longer."

"Why am I strapped to this table?"

He thought for a moment and said, "For both your and my safety."

I waited for him to elaborate. He did not.

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

"You are needed to help the Olympians win. You are one of the most powerful beings, even if you do not know it. You are the son of a primordial and an Olympian. The first of your kind." He looked straight into my eyes. "You are more powerful than you know. You must speak to your father to discover your powers. Only he will be able to unlock what is left." He looked me straight in the eye. "You need to keep control in your meeting with him."

I looked him straight in the eye. "Where do I find Pontus?" he looked surprised for a second, but quickly managed to clear it up.

"What you are just going to go right in there and speak to him?" he said. "For a child of Athena you are very upfront."

I nodded, "I have a plan I just do not always put it into action."

He sighed. "If you are looking for Pontus you should look no further than here."

It took me a second to work out what he meant. I then yelled in anger. I found that I could not access my powers. I continued to struggle against my bonds never the less. "Fight me you coward."

"And why should I fight my uncle." He stated simply.

"I am not your uncle, I am your son."

"No you are not."

I stared at him for a second and then said, "Who. Who is the bastard that I must find."

"Your father used my disguise because he knew that your mother had her disagreements with the sea and wanted to cause her as much pain as possible." I said.

"The fact that you can use sea and earth shaker powers is because of your blessing of Poseidon. Normal blessings do very little to your power in comparison to if you were a child of Poseidon."

"So then why am I so powerful with his powers?" I asked confused.

"Because your father gave everyone and everything their powers." My eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Yes. Your father is Chaos the creator.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Percy's POV**

I looked at Pontus in shock.

Once I had regained my composure I asked, "How would I go to him to get his blessing." I said bitterly. "I guess that is what is needed to get the power I need."

He nodded while helping me up. "To get to the void there are a few ways. Either you can fade. The problem with that is that returning is very difficult. You need to gain Chaos' favour and have a huge amount of luck that the fates like you enough to let it slide. Another option is through the lowest point in Tartarus. This is the most difficult to do. You would have to fight your way through thousands of monsters and immortals. Not to mention that Tartarus himself is against you in the war. He will do anything in his power to stop you. The third way would be to make friends with his favourite daughter. I believe that she disagrees with him over the attack on Olympus by the other children. Since he has done nothing about it she and her husband might help you."

We went to sit in the living room nearby

"Who is she?"

"She is Nyx the primordial goddess of night. Her husband is Erebus primordial god of darkness." He said.

I nodded, "how will I be able to find them?" I asked.

"You can usually get hold of them by praying to them at night. They will usually come if you are worthy. They are some of the most helpful of all immortals. Not many people however, know this. If they did I fear that that they might be overwhelmed by people asking for help. However they will most likely help you out. As I said they are both angry with their father because of the war and his lack of involvement." He said.

"So I just wait for the next time the sun goes down and pray to them." I asked.

"Yes, it is easy. They are nice people. They are much nicer than their children Aether and Hemera. They are both very egotistical." He said.

"Thank you for your help. It is most appreciated. I must go. I have a meeting with my sister and brother in law." I said.

He smiled, "Yes, you must go." He said. "I will support you in the war. I must support your real father Poseidon. He will not be able to hold against Hyros, definitely not him and Oceanus."

"Thank you again. The gods will hear of your help. You will be honoured after the war." I said.

He nodded, "Bye then Perseus."

"See you again Pontus."

With that I left. I found myself about a mile underwater in the middle of the Atlantic. I swam straight up and by the time I had found land the sun had set.

I looked up to make sure that it was properly night time and prayed to an ancient god whom I hoped would help me out.

Sure enough within about half an hour I saw a black chariot cross over the moon. It was coming closer. When it landed I saw that it was being led by horses that were fashioned out of darkness. They snorted when they saw me. I saw a man wearing pitch black armour and had a sword at his hip. His face was not covered by a helmet. He had pitch black hair to match his armour. His eyes were also black. They were unnerving. They showed you what you fear. Not in the way that the fear gods did. It showed you only one fear. The inherent fear of the dark and the unknown that all beings have. I looked at the woman standing next to him. She was dressed similarly to her husband. The main differences was that her eyes were not completely black. They had light in them. They were almost normal. Except for the fact that they had a slight warmth to them.

They got off the chariot together. "I believe that you called Perseus son of Athena and Pontus." Nyx said.

I grimaced. "Pontus is not my father."

"Yes of course. Poseidon is your father." Erebus added kindly.

"No, neither of them are my birth father. My father is Chaos, sister." I said.

Her eyes widened in shock. "My father would never do that."

I smiled a cold smile. "He did."

She stared at me, "He cou…. Yes, yes he could. He must be able to. I know you. You would not lie about something so important to you and your mother."

Erebus put his hand on Nyx's shoulder. "That is another thing that we have to be angry about. Chaos has not been acting as he should. He should be the responsible one who keeps everybody else in line. He should not have to be told what to do by us." he said.

Nyx nodded. "What is it that you want Perseus, I assume that you called us here for a reason."

"I have spoken to Pontus about the war. He says that the only way in which I will be able to win it if through gaining my father's blessing. He will be able to unlock my full powers." I said.

Nyx looked at me for a moment, "You want us to get you to Chaos, whom you hate, so that you can gain his blessing."

"Yep, that about sums it up." I said.

"You do realise that Chaos will not be happy to see you. He will not be pleased that you know of his violence towards your mother. He may well even try to have you killed to keep his secret safe." She explained.

I smiled without humour, "That is just a risk that I will have to take to win this war. I will not be able to win unless I gain more power."

Nyx nodded. "Okay then hop on."

I smiled at her, "Thank you sister."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Percy's POV**

I watched the world fly past as we rose up into the sky. I could see for miles. We rose higher until I got past my unease at being n Zeus' domain. I guess that being brought up by Poseidon did that to you. I was however travelling with two of the most powerful beings in creation. My rational side won and I realised that Zeus would not touch us.

I turned to Nyx, "Do you have any idea what I require for my 'father' to unlock new power in me?" I said father like it was the worst word possible.

She looked at me and shook her head. "No, I am not sure what it entails. I believe that Chaos looked away some of your power so that you would not seek retribution against him." she sighed, "He can be paranoid sometimes. Like Uranus, Kronos and Zeus funnily enough." She looked out across the sky, "I believe that he may try to kill you to cover his tracks. Erebus may know how to unlock your powers," she turned to her husband, "Do you know?" she asked.

He looked straight ahead and the three of us developed into an awkward silence. "Yes I know, you need to either gain his blessing or you need to kill him. I am afraid that the latter is almost impossible so you will have to gain his blessing. Since he most likely will try to kill you, as my wife said, that will be incredibly difficult. The only thing that I can think of would be to do him a favour of some kind without him knowing that it is actually you." He explained.

I turned to look at them both. "Is there any way in which you two can disguise me?"

"Yes," Nyx answered, "But you will only be able to be disguised for around a week."

"That is ages. I will be fine." I said.

"No it will probably not be enough time. Remember to gain his blessing you will have to do something for him that is so difficult or painful that he cannot be bothered to do it. Therefore it is highly likely that, one week will not be long enough." Erebus said.

"Great, so I have to do an impossible quest, for the most powerful man in the universe, who happens to be my father, and happens to hate me. Without him working out that it is me, by being in a disguise that will last a week, which is highly unlikely to be enough time." I summarised.

Erebus smirked, "Yes Perseus, that is about it."

**A/N**

**This is the last chapter of book one. **

**I want to make this a two book series but it may end up being a trilogy.**

**I know that it is short but I want to do it this way.**

**Any title ideas would be much appreciated. **

**Any plot ideas will also be most appreciated.**

**PM me if you have an questions, until the next book, may the force be with you.**


End file.
